The present invention relates to structures for mounting front panels to disk drive housings.
Disk drives are conventionally constructed with a large enclosed housing to protect the sensitive components housed therein. However, the housing parts, including ornamental and functional parts, typically require many mounting fastenings or screws.
Furthermore, front panels are conventionally mounted to housings using fastenings on the face of the front panel The fastenings are commonly covered with plugs, or a glued plastic or metal facing to conceal the visible fastenings. All of these parts are time-consuming to assemble and add expense to a disk drive.